1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrode-composite separator assembly for a lithium battery, and a lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium batteries are high-performance batteries having a highest energy density among currently available secondary batteries, and are applicable in various fields such as electric vehicles.
A lithium battery may have a structure in which a separator is disposed between a cathode and an anode. A polyolefin-based separator may be used as the separator. However, the polyolefin-based separator has insufficient heat resistance and needs to be further improved for use in a lithium ion battery for electric vehicles.
With recent increasing demands for flexible batteries for use in flexible devices, the importance of structural stability of a battery against repeated deformation is growing. To ensure the structural stability of a battery, there is a need to improve the strength and characteristics of the separator.